dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-LR)
Bruce Wayne '''is an American billionaire, businessman, and owner of Wayne Enterprises. He secretly lives a double life as a costumed vigilante known as Batman who protects Gotham and also a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Bruce Wayne was born to wealthy parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. The Waynes were one of the well known families of Gotham which made life easy for Bruce. All seemed normal until night after seeing a movie, the Waynes were stopped by a mugger who demanded money and jewels. When Thomas attempted to attack the assailant, the mugger shot him dead. Martha tried to protect Bruce and tried to attack the mugger, she was also shot. The attacker spared Bruce and ran off. After that night during the funeral, Bruce ran off and stumbled up on a cavern full of bats beneath the family estate. For the rest of his childhood Bruce was raised by family butler Alfred Pennyworth who was a surrogate father to him. Wanting to bring his parents killer to justice Bruce worldwide learning fighting skills as well as escapism from magician John Zatara. He also began developing gadgets and weapons with help from Lucius Fox. First Year During his first few nights as Batman, he targeted muggers and street punks looking for the man who killed his parents. Although he was able to catch serial killer Victor Zsasz and two corrupt cops he could not find the man. He broke into police records and discovered the man's identity Joe Chill. He tracked Chill down and interrogated him and found out he was payed to kill Thomas Wayne. After he turned Chill to the police, Chill was murdered in custody. He then searched for his know associates and discovered that the five mafia families, Falcone, Maroni, Bertinelli, Galante, and Sacramento, controlled the city through bribes and intimidation in the police department and mayor's office. His father found out about the mayor's election being fixed. Worried that he was gonna go expose them, the five families sent Chill to kill him but mistakenly killed his mother in the process. With help of Detective Jim Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock and Gotham district attorney Harvey Dent Batman exposes city corruption which results in the arrests of mob boss Carmine Falcone and corrupt police commissioner Loeb and the resignation of corrupt mayor Hamilton Hill. An Unlikely Ally As Bruce continues to fight crime, he makes enemy with a thief and vigilante known as Catwoman. The two would fight often after a robbery or after she fights criminals in Gotham's East End. He also goes after mobster Sal Maroni, former Falcone associate now independent Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin, freelance assassin Deadshot, and Russian mafia enforcer KGBeast. During a party he meets Selina Kyle an art dealer who begins to bond with him. Bruce invites Selina to dinner and they soon discover each others secret identities. They decide to work together to bring down Maroni. Although they succeed, Selina continues being a thief but still defends the East End. A Friend Turned Enemy When Maroni was on trial he threw acid on Harvey Dent's face burning half of it. After weeks of being in the hospital, Harvey woke up, went insane, and broke into the jail where Maroni was being held and killed him. Dent also began a crime spree all over Gotham in order get Batman to lure him out in order to kill him. Batman manages to subdue him and Dent is arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum. Dynamic Duo One night Bruce went to a traveling circus visiting Gotham and saw the deaths of the Flying Graysons during an act gone wrong. Their deaths were also witnessed by their son Dick, who reminded Bruce of himself when he witnessed his parents deaths. Bruce took him in to give him a better life, but when Dick discovered the Batcave he wanted to join him in crime fighting, believing his parents deaths was no accident. Bruce began to train him and taught him his moral code. Dick began to fight alongside Bruce as the vigilante sidekick Robin. The two discover that Dick's parents' employer, the circus ringmaster, refused to pay protection to mobster Tony Zucco, Maroni's successor, and Zucco had the ropes that his parents used in their act sabotaged. They finally catch Zucco when he also planned to use the circus trucks for moving heroin and sent him to Blackgate. After putting away Zucco the two became known as dynamic duo and busted criminals such as the cryogenic scientist Mr Freeze, the fear mongering Scarecrow, and the mutant born gangster Killer Croc. Meeting the Clown Bruce and Dick found themselves fighting an insane clown like maniac known as the Joker who's been robbing banks and murdering people for no reason. When the Joker began to attack city officials Bruce and Dick would prepare for his attacks to try to catch him but he would escape and leave behind cruel jokes for Batman. The two had a confrontation on a rooftop after a robbery and the Joker quickly fled after claiming they know each other. The Doctor Found Out Bruce began investigating the disappearance of patients going missing at Arkham Asylum. At the same time he meets Hugo Strange a doctor from Arkham. When he started searching Arkham he found out Strange was performing bizarre experiments on patients with a serum that would improve their behavior or turn them into mindless brutes if too much is injected. Bruce as Batman is discovered by Strange and escapes. After witnessing him escape in the batmobile, Strange tracked down the technology needed build it to Wayne Enterprises and figures out Bruce is Batman. During a party Strange sends his mindless brutes after Bruce, he manages to sedate them as Batman. He finally catches Strange who tries to drug him and escape but Batman throws down a stairwell and is beaten by his own mindless subjects who broke free from their restraints. The serum wore off making the brutes normal again but leaving Strange brain damaged and can't remember who Batman is. Demon's Head Bruce and Dick fought criminals such as the mind controlling Mad Hatter, puzzle making Riddler, and the undead Solomon Grundy brought to life by Strange's serum dumped in Slaughter Swamp. A mysterious plague begins to spread all over Gotham. When scientists who were trying to find a cure are killed, Bruce begins to suspect the event as a terrorist attack. He finds out the attack is orchestrated by a shadow group known as the League of Assassins led by Ra's al Ghul who's been alive for centuries with help of the Lazarus Pits. Bruce and Dick travel to the Middle East to find the cure. Once there they are captured and to Ra's lair. there Ra's reveals he knows Bruce is Batman and then challenges Bruce a fight to the death. As the fight goes on Bruce gains the upper hand and spares Ra's. The dynamic duo escape from the lair with the cure with the secret help from al Ghul's daughter Talia who Bruce had fallen in love with. Trinity When Gotham's gangs started getting advanced weapons from newcomers Intergang, Bruce tracked them to Metropolis and given an invitation by Lex Luthor for a business negotiation. While in Metropolis he meets reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane along with Cerberus technologies executive Diana Prince. While working as Batman, he encountered Superman who offers help but is rejected. During a meeting with Luthor, Bruce discovers Luthor is supplying Intergang and offers Bruce a partnership but he declines. He also began to suspect Diana might also be dealing weapons with Luthor and started to investigate her. After finding old photographs from World War II, Bruce notices Diana hasn't aged a day in over half a century. Bruce's identity as Batman is discovered by Lois and Clark when they find the batsuit in hotel room and Bruce discovers Clark's identity as Superman when a piece of Kryptonite fell out. The two decide to work together and Diana decides to join them. They find out Luthor has been contact with Extraterrestrial beings and they have supplying him with the technology for developing weapons. The three fight off the aliens and Luthor escapes the chaos with evidence destroyed and the trio make plans to gather others for the coming invasion. Justice League Bruce, along with Clark and Diana track the aliens to Central City, Coast City, and the Atlantic Ocean. During the fighting they joined by Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, and Arthur Curry. Hal tells them that they're after Darkseid who seeks to conquer the universe and has been aiding Luthor. They head to Metropolis where Intergang is presenting a Mother Box to Darkseid and his parademon forces, which could give Darkseid ultimate power. With their combined strength the group forces Darkseid and his parademons to retreat. Afterwards they form the Justice League to protect the world from powerful threats. City of Support After forming the Justice League, Bruce returned to Gotham and the city began to support him when his ally Jim Gordon became police commissioner. He gained a new partner, the commissioner's daughter Barbara who becomes Batgirl. Dick soon leaves Bruce and moves to Blüdhaven and becomes Nightwing. Although Dick goes solo he often comes to help Bruce. With his popular support he is able to catch the Joker and makes new enemies including the plant controlling Poison Ivy and the shapeshifting Clayface. A New Robin One night, Bruce caught juvenile delinquent Jason Todd trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. He then went him to a reform school, which turned out to be running illegal operations. Bruce realized he made a mistake and rescued Jason. Afterwards Bruce took Jason in and started training him to be the new Robin. After months of training Jason became the second Robin and fought with Bruce against enemies like cult leader Deacon Blackfire and the monstrous Man-Bat. During their crime fighting, Jason would often disobey Bruce's orders and would get into arguments. A Death in the Family One night Jason is kidnapped by the Joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn. Bruce along with Dick and Barbara attempted to rescue him. When Bruce found the place where Jason was being held, a bomb was set off and destroyed the building. Bruce found Jason dead in the rubble and this event would overwhelm Bruce with guilt for not being able to save Jason. The Killing Joke One night the Joker went to Commissioner Gordon's residence and shot Barbara and kidnapped her father in an attempt to drive him insane. Although Bruce saved him, but Barbara was paralyzed from the waist down ending her career as Batgirl and became the technological expert Oracle assisting Bruce in providing intelligence and computer hacking. Knightfall Gotham began to face a new threat by Bane and Bruce sets out to stop him. When Bruce confronted Bane, he was to powerful for Bruce handle. During the confrontation Bane breaks Bruce's back, defeating him. With Bruce crippled, Bane takes over the criminal underworld in Gotham and frees the villains from Arkham causing chaos in the city. Dick comes to Gotham and becomes Batman while Bruce recovers. After months of recovery Bruce takes back the role of Batman and recruits a highly intelligent Tim Drake, who found out the true identities of the Dynamic Duo, as the new Robin. When Bruce goes to confront Bane again, he gets captured by the villains and put in a mock trial with Bane as the judge. As he was being condemned, Bruce broke free from the restrains and got help from Tim, Dick, and Selina. While the villains were being distracted, Bruce got to Bane who attempted to break him again but Bruce managed to sedate with drug that destroyed the Venom, the drug that gives him his strength. After his defeat Bane is sent to Blackgate while the rest of the villains were sent back Arkham. Sword of Azrael Powers and abilities '''Hand to Hand Combat Earth-LR Characters